Etielle (Wonderful World)
Etielle is a character from the PC fighting game: Wonderful World. She is a Rookie Knight. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Jin Kisaragi X Etielle VS Battles Wiki-esque profile Summary Etielle is a Rookie Knight of the Eimeru Knights. She is a little careless, and a fierce believer, but it is also often the origin of trouble with or misunderstanding, she is a dedicated hard worker. Her original identity is of a daughter of the country town of lords where she had been living without inconvenience. However, the house can not be said to the wealthy, a look at the parents at how tired they are, she begins to think that she can do things herself. Then, to improve its position as the aristocracy of the parents even a little by taking a name, be a knight, & want to let them be easy. The sword's arm is immature. Because it takes time to knead the magic, she does not fight immediately while fully open, magical power control is rough, like wasteful consumption is large, but still developing, and growing study enthusiastic and conspicuously. Etielle's Weapon is "Silver Fang". It is a one-handed sword with a sharpness, such as the edge of freezing cold air. But has a shape that focuses on thrust, it can also kill. From its special shape, treatment is difficult, & delicate technology is required. Powers & Stats Tier: 9-A 8-A via Eternal Glacier & MAX'd out Cold Air Gauge Name: Etielle Rose Blackbaht Origin: Wonderful World Age: 16 Gender: Female Classification: Human, Rookie Knight, Protégé Powers & Abilities: Ice/Cold Manipulation (Can Freeze the Air around her at a cost of some Energy Meter. Speed varies on movement.), Fencing Mastery (Huge feat for a Knight in-training.) Can reach distances beyond human comprehension (Her Silk Storm can reach an opponent at a Whole Screen's Distance). Attack Potency: Room Level (Has easily fought foes that can crack the ground beneath.), Multi City Block Level with Cold Air Gauge (Even without Eternal Glacier, Etielle's combos by this point are incredibly painful. She is also more powerful than both Ryuza & Lemius combined in this regard.) Speed: Supersonic Attack Speeds (Is already a surprisingly fast Fencer for her age, she gets stronger and faster the higher the gauge is...), Superhuman running speeds (Able to keep up with Aiwhen at a visible speed.), Massively Hypersonic+ Reaction Speeds (Has blocked Aiwhen's Beautiful Delete Finish Skill at the speed she went.). Lifting Strength Unknown At least Athletic Human Level (Can lift the currently unplayable Heathrod at 125kg, but it's possible she can do better.) Striking Strength: Class MJ, Class GJ with MAX Cold Air Gauge. (At MAX, Her sword can cripple even grown men.) Durability: City Level (Tanked Chartette's Terra Break, and Claudette's "Deadly Blow!" respectively, both of which are comparable to High end Nukes (The latter of which is hard to pull off most of the time.). Stamina: Superhuman (Has a lot of determination, which allows her to get hit ALOT, and not die.) Range: At least a 1080p width or so with Silk Storm, much higher with Eternal Glacier Standard Equipment: Her Sword, Silver Fang, which is as sharp as freezing cold air, & the air around her. Intelligence: Increasingly High (As a Rookie Knight, she is constantly learning how to fight, and is improving on her Fencing.) Weaknesses: Still has a lot to learn about the art of War, while her sword is an excellent alternative to the Rapier, it is incredibly fragile, and hard to repair, getting at MAX Gauge is very risky as if the opponent blocks, they'll just get their Counter Gauge back VERY quickly, careless. Feats: As the highest of her land, she seems to know politics, and etiquette, Despite being a mere Protégé, she impressed Ryuza in battle more than once, Just by her Cold Air Gauge alone, she can do a crapton of damage the higher it goes... Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Cold Air Gauge:' A Special Gimmick more important than/centers around the O Ability. As you Hold the O Button, Energy will slowly drain up until Bar 4/4, which is the MAX the gauge can go, is reached. It can be let go at any time. Doing this increases the freezing temperature in the air, allowing for both Finish Skills to be unlocked. Moving back raises the gauge slowly, Standing increases the gauge a little faster, and moving forward increases the gauge ALOT (But leaves Etielle wide open to close range assault.). Checkpoints at specific Energy Percentages include: Lv1: 20%, Lv2: 30%, Lv3: 45%, & Max: 55% *'Chilling Aura:' Etielle's O Ability, and the move required to raise your Cold Air Gauge. Backward, Standing, and Forward Movement all affect the O Ability Properties. *'Silver Fang:' Cold Air Gauge Dependent. The higher, the more damage Etielle can do to the Counter Gauge. *'Silver Arrow:' Etielle thrusts her sword at a farther than normal reach, piercing the enemy at the source. *'Rising Arrow:' Etielle Strikes the foe while they're in the air. *'Phalanx:' As Etielle glides with her blade, she pierces her foe, and wallbounces them. *'Tri Attack:' Etielle slashes the foe in a Triangle Pattern *'Cool Edge:' Etielle does a quick stab that wakes up the opponent. *'Frost Heart:' Etielle does a circular kick that if it hits, freezes the opponent in an ice mass that eventually shatters. *'Accelerator Fang:' Etielle spins while slashing an opponent in the air. AIR ONLY. *'Silk Storm:' The first of Etielle's two Finish Skills. Etielle creates a Thrust of immense power that Deals immense damage. It can even deal as much damage faraway as it would head-on. *'Eternal Glacier:' Etielle's other Finish Skill. Requires a MAXED out Cold Air Gauge to use. Etielle creates a Gale so cold, it deals immense damage. While faraway it doesn't do as much, up close, it will potentially defeat an opponent at such a point in battle... Others Height: 152cm Weight: 45cm Likes: Learning new things Hates: Unmotivated People Values: Family Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fighting game fighters Category:PC Game Fighters Category:Swordsmen Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Wonderful World Fighters